Bellamy Blake
Bellamy Blake ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von The 100. Er ist der Bruder von Octavia. Er schoss Kanzler Jaha an um mit auf das Transportschiff zu gelangen, da er seine Schwester auf der Erde beschützen will. Er übernimmt die Führung unter den Bewohnern. Früheres Leben Bellamy musste schon sehr früh Verantwortung übernehmen, da er (entgegen den Regeln der Ark) eine kleine Schwester hat. Sie musste versteckt leben, da seine Mutter ansonsten zur Todesstrafe verurteilt werden würde und er ins Gefängnis käme. Dies lief auch eine Weile ganz gut, bis es dann ans Licht kam und Octavia weggesperrt und seine Mutter hingerichtet wurde. Er schaffte es zu Octavia auf das Dropship zu kommen, indem er Thelonious Jaha, den Kanzler anschoss. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Eins Die Landung Nachdem das Dropship mit den 100 jugendlichen Straftätern auf der Erde gelandet ist, geht Bellamy zur Tür des Dropships und möchte diese öffnen. Doch in dem Moment hält Clarke Griffin ihn auf, als sie meint, dass die Luft draußen verseucht sein könnte. Doch Bellamy erwidert nur, dass sie dann sowieso alle sterben werden und in diesem Moment klettert seine kleine Schwester Octavia Blake die Leiter zur unteren Ebene hinunter und bemerkt ihn. Sie geht zu ihm und die beiden umarmen sich und Bellamy stellt fest, wie groß sie geworden ist. Clarke fragt ihn, wo sein Vitalarmband ist und Octavia erklärt ihr, dass sie ihren Bruder seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hat. Daraufhin sagt ein Delinquent, dass sie das Mädchen ist, das unter dem Fußboden versteckt wurde, weil auf der Ark eine ein - Kind - Politik herrscht und Octavia will auf den Delinquent losgehen. Doch Bellamy hält sie zurück und erklärt, dass sie der erste Mensch sein könnte, der seit 100 Jahren wieder die Erde betritt und Octavia geht auf das Angebot ein. Bellamy öffnet die Tür des Dropships und Octavia geht nach draußen und kurz darauf folgen ihr auch jubelnd die anderen. sehen die Erde]] Später geht er mit Octavia zu Clarke und Wells Jaha, die verkünden, dass sie zu Mount Weather gehen müssen, dem Berg, auf dem sie eigentlich hätten landen sollen. Doch Bellamy sagt ihnen, dass sie sich alleine auf die Suche machen sollen, damit die Previligierten mal etwas für sie tun würden und die anderen Delinquenten stimmen ihm zu. Als Wells sie weiter davon überzeugen will, dass alle mitkommen sollten, geht John Murphy auf ihn los und fordert ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. Doch in diesem Moment greift Finn Collins ein und stellt fest, dass Wells eine Verletzung am Bein hat und es kein fairer Kampf wäre. Bellamys Schwester ist davon beeindruckt und geht zu Finn und fragt ihn, ob er das nächste Mal sie rettet. Finn lächelt ihr zu und die Versammlung, die sich um Wells und Murphy gebildet hat, löst sich auf. Bellamy erklärt Octavia, dass Finn ein Verbrecher ist und dass er auf das Dropship gegangen ist, um sie zu beschützen. Doch Octavia antwortet ihm, dass es alles Verbrecher sind und dass sie keinen Beschützer braucht. Daraufhin sagt Bellamy ihr, dass er ein Verbrechen begangen hat, um mit auf das Dropship zu kommen und dass sie ihn dafür töten werden, wenn sie ihnen zur Erde folgen. Er verrät ihr jedoch nicht, was das Verbrechen war und bittet sie, ihm zu vertrauen, was sie auch tut. Gerade als Clarke und Finn mit Jasper Jordan und Monty Green zu Mount Weather losgehen wollen, kommt Octavia zu ihnen und möchte sich ihnen anschließen. Bellamy ist dagegen und möchte sie nicht gehen lassen und Clarke bemerkt, dass Finn versucht hat, sein Vitalarmband abzunehmen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Leute auf der Ark ihnen nicht folgen werden, wenn sie denken, dass sie tot sind und Bellamy hört ihr interessiert zu und macht sich dieses Wissen später zu Nutze. Er lässt seine Schwester schließlich mit den anderen mitgehen. gehen]] Er bemerkt die Aufschrift am Dropship, die Murphy und John Mbege als Drohung für Wells hingeschrieben haben und geht zu ihnen. Er rät ihnen, es besser nicht anzukündigen, wenn sie vorhaben, jemanden zu töten und erklärt ihnen, dass die Ratsmitglieder ihnen ihre Verbrechen nicht vergeben werden und sie ihre Armbänder abnehmen sollen, wenn sie verhindern wollen, dass die Ark ihnen auf die Erde folgt. Am Abend ist Bellamy dabei, als sich viele der Jugendlichen die Vitalarmbänder abnehmen lassen. Nachdem Fox ihres entfernen lassen hat fragt er, wer als nächstes dran ist. Doch Wells kommt zu den Jugendlichen und will sie davon überzeugen, dass sie auf sich gestellt sein werden, wenn die Menschen auf der Ark denken, sie seien tot und ihnen nicht zur Erde folgen. Bellamy kann die anderen Jugendlichen jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie die anderen nicht brauchen und machen können, was sie wollen. In der Nacht weckt Bellamy Wells, während die anderen Jugendlichen schlafen, und hält ihm eine Pistole an den Kopf. Zusammen entfernen sie sich ein Stück von den restlichen Jugendlichen und Bellamy erklärt, dass er Wells nicht töten möchte. Er will ihn überzeugen, sein Vitalarmband freiwillig abzunehmen, aber Wells weigert sich und fragt ihn, warum er das macht. Doch Bellamy verrät ihm den wahren Grund nicht und Murphy und einige andere Delinquenten kommen hinzu und entfernen Wells´ Armband auf Bellamys Befehl mit Gewalt. Wir sind nicht allein Am Morgen bemerkt Bellamy den Streit zwischen Wells und Atom über die Anziehsachen der zwei Toten, die Wells gerecht unter den 100 verteilen will. Bellamy sieht jedoch kein Problem im Chaos, das unter den Jugendlichen ausgebrochen ist und Wells wirft die Sachen schließlich auf den Boden, woraufhin sich einige Jugendliche darauf stürzen. In diesem Moment hören sie einen Schrei und entdecken an einem Feuer Murphy, der eine Delinquentin an das Feuer hält, damit ihr Vitalarmband eine Schmerzreaktion zur Ark sendet, bevor es abgenommen wird. Wells schubst Murphy von dem Mädchen weg und dieser stürtzt sich auf ihn. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Wells jedoch die Oberhand gewinnt und Murphy zu Boden schlägt. Murphy holt jedoch ein Messer hervor und will auf Wells losgehen, doch Bellamy hält ihn zurück und reicht erst auch Wells ein Messer, damit es ein fairer Kampf ist. Wells kann Murphy schließlich überwältigen und hält ihm das Messer an die Kehle, als Clarke und die anderen das Lager erreichen. Wells lässt Murphy los, der sich sofort wieder auf ihn stürzen will, doch Bellamy hält ihn davon ab und fragt an Clarke und die anderen gewandt, wo der Proviant aus Mount Weather ist. Finn erzählt, dass es noch andere Überlebende auf der Erde gibt, die Jasper angegriffen haben und Clarke bemerkt, dass Wells´ Armband abgenommen wurde. Sie fragt Bellamy, wie viele schon ihr Armband abgenommen haben und Murphy antwortet ihr, dass es 24 sind. Daraufhin versucht Clarke, den Häftlingen klar zu machen, dass sie die Leute von der Ark brauchen, um zu überleben und sich gegen die Grounder zu verteidigen. Doch Bellamy gewinnt fast alle Jugendliche für sich, indem er ihnen einredet, sie seien keine Gefangenen mehr und könnten für sich selbst sorgen. Clarke geht zum Dropship, um Ausrüstung zu holen, um nach Jasper zu suchen und Bellamy geht zu seiner Schwester und sieht ihre Verletzung am Bein. Er versorgt die Wunde und als Clarke und Wells losgehen wollen, um nach Jasper zu suchen, möchte Octavia ihnen helfen. Doch Bellamy lässt sie nicht mitgehen und beauftragt Atom, auf seine Schwester aufzupassen, während er sich mit Clarke, Wells und Murphy auf die Suche macht. Murphy fragt ihn, warum sie mit ihnen gehen und Bellamy erklärt, dass die Ark Clarke für tot halten soll und dass er ihr das Armband abnehmen wird, koste es, was es wolle. folgen den anderen]] Auf dem Weg versucht er, sie dazu zu bekommen, es abzunehmen, aber Clarke gibt nicht nach und schließlich kommt Finn zu ihnen und erklärt, dass sie sich aufteilen sollten, um mehr Fläche zu durchsuchen. Clarke geht mit Finn und Bellamy bleibt mit Murphy und Wells zurück. Nachdem Clarke und Finn Blutspuren und Jaspers Pilotenbrille gefunden haben, holen sie Bellamy und die anderen und zusammen folgen sie den Spuren, als sie ein Geräusch hören und in die Richtung laufen. Auf einer Lichtung finden sie Jasper, der an einen Baum als Köder gefesselt ist. Clarke will zu ihm gehen, doch sie tritt in eine Falle und Bellamy kann sie gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Zusammen ziehen er und die anderen sie wieder hoch und Finn und Murphy klettern auf den Baum und binden Jasper los. Sie hören auf einmal wieder ein Geräusch und Bellamy tippt auf Grounder, doch stattdessen kommt eine Raubkatze direkt auf sie zu. Bellamy will nach der Pistole greifen, doch Wells hat sie und schießt damit auf das Tier. Die Jugendlichen glauben, das Tier sei tot, doch im nächsten Moment setzt die Raubkatze zum Sprung an, direkt auf Bellamy zu. Jedoch kann Wells es erschießen und es bleibt reglos vor ihnen liegen. Am Abend kehren sie mit Jasper und der Raubkatze zum Camp zurück und die Delinquenten jubeln, als sie das tote Tier sehen. Bellamy und Murphy grillen das Fleisch über dem Lagerfeuer und die Jugendlichen müssen ihre Armbänder entfernen lassen, um etwas von dem Essen zu bekommen. Finn und Clarke kommen aus dem Dropship und Finn holt sich ein Stück Fleisch, ohne sein Armband abzunehmen. Murphy sagt, dass für ihn die gleichen Regeln gelten, aber Finn entgegnet, dass es auf der Erde keine Regeln gibt. Er nimmt das Stück Fleisch mit und ein weiterer Delinquent will sich etwas nehmen, ohne das Vitalarmband abzunehmen. Doch Bellamy schreitet ein und schlägt ihn zu Boden, um den anderen deutlich zu machen, dass sie die Bedingung erfüllen müssen. Später sieht er Octavia mit Atom in der Nähe des Dropships wie sie sich küssen und er ruft Atom zur Wache am Schutzwall. Jedoch fesselt er ihn zur Strafe mit ein paar anderen Sträflingen an einen Baum, weil Atom mit seiner Schwester zusammen ist. Er sagt, dass er das nicht dulden kann und Atom bittet ihn, ihn runterzulassen, aber Bellamy und die anderen gehen weg und lassen ihn allein. Wozu hat man Freunde? Am Morgen kommen Atom und Jones zu ihm und Murphy und erzählen, dass Trina und Pascal immer noch verschwunden sind und Bellamy geht mit einigen anderen. Murphy will mitkommen, aber Bellamy meint, dass er in der Zeit das Camp beschützen soll. Wenig später ist Bellamy mit Murphy in einem Zelt und sie besprechen etwas, als Octavia hineinkommt und ihn fragt, was mit Atom los ist, weil er sie ignoriert. Bellamy schickt Murphy raus und erklärt dann, dass Atom seine Lektion gelernt hat und sie jetzt quitt sind. Doch Octavia meint, dass er nicht alle von ihr fernhalten kann und er sie aus seinem Machtgehabe heraushalten soll. In dem Moment unterbricht ein Schrei von Jasper die beiden und Octavia geht, um nach ihm zu sehen. Bellamy folgt ihr ins Dropship und meint, dass Jasper ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist, doch Clarke entgegnet, dass es noch Hoffnung für ihn gibt. Bellamy droht damit, dass er ihn am nächsten Tag selbst umbringt, wenn es Jasper bis dahin nicht besser geht und lässt die anderen allein. Als er mit den anderen auf der Jagd ist und gerade ein Wildschwein töten will, verscheucht ein Geräusch das Tier und während die anderen Delinquenten dem Schwein hinterher rennen, entdecken Bellamy und Atom Charlotte, die ihnen gefolgt ist. Bellamy gibt ihr ein Messer und sie geht mit ihm und den anderen. Während der Jagd wird die Gruppe plötzlich von einem gelben Säurenebel überrascht und sie können sich in einigen Höhlen davor in Sicherheit bringen. Bellamy und Charlotte schaffen es rechtzeitig in eine Höhle und auch alle anderen bis auf Atom können sich vor dem Nebel retten. Er lässt sich von Clarke helfen und sie führen Regeln ein. Als dann eines Tages eine Rakete vom Himmel fällt, bemüht er sich als erster hinzukommen, da er befürchtet, sie könnte ein Funkgerät enthalten, mit dem man die Ark kontaktieren kann Bellamy und Clarke werden gute Freunde und helfen einander oft. Aussehen Bellamy hat dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen, sein Teint ist karamellfarben. Er ist groß und gut gebaut und trainiert. Seine Haare sind lockig und meistens strubbelig Persönlichkeit Bellamy würde für die, die er liebt alles tun. Seine Schwester Octavia setzt er über alles und jeden. Es sieht auf den ersten Blick so aus, als wäre er unberechenbar und zu wild, um irgendwen anführen zu können, doch das liegt daran, dass er eher mit dem Herzen handelt und nicht mit dem Kopf. Er hat mit vielen Mädchen aus dem Camp, darunter auch Raven geschlafen, hatte bisher aber noch keine ernste Beziehung. Beziehungen Er hatte viele Romanzen allerdings noch keine ernsthafte Beziehung. Im Laufe der Serie stellt er fest, das er etwas für Clarke empfindet. - er kommt in Staffel 5 mit Clarke zusammen und sie wird schwanger Auftritte Trivia * Er würde alles für seine Schwester tun. * Er war eine Wache auf der Ark, doch er wurde gefeuert und wurde zum Hausmeister.g Zitate "Whatever the hell we want!" "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things" -Bellamy zu Clarke "You did good here, Bellamy" -"18 dead." "82 alive." -Clarke zu Bellamy Galerie BellamyPilot.jpg|Bellamy in Die Landung (1x01) Bellamyoctavia1x01.jpg|Bellamy und Octavia sehen die Erde (Die Landung, 1x01) Bellamyoctavia1x01 (2).jpg|Bellamy und Octavia (Die Landung, 1x01) Bellamy1x01.jpg|Bellamy in Die Landung (1x01) Murphamy1x02.jpg|Bellamy und Murphy (Wir sind nicht allein, 1x02) Siehe auch Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Delinquenten Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Sky People Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel